warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shift
Shift was a Callidus Assassin currently missing in action along with the rest of Execution Force Epsilon. Shift was a veteran Callidus operative who's record is largely wiped due to their immense involvement in the Callidus Temple. In fact, Shift itself doesn't recognise its own identity as a human being, nor remember anything of it's past self. Shift was an enigmatic and almost mechanical individual, meticulously planning and evaluating a situation in order to consider any possible outcome. Shift was the leading operative in Execution Force Epsilon and answered only to the Inquisitor in formal rank. Despite this position Shift was receptive to any insights any member of the team would make. Shift's records are heavily censored to maintain her cover even in the unlikely case of a security breach. Early Life: Shift was born on REDACTED through artificial means to improve the Callidus Assassin. The experiment was partially successful, with the individual now known as Shift being created. Shift's reactions to the Polymorphine drug produced episodes of REDACTED, greatly benefitting her role as an infiltrator. However, these genetic modifications caused the Polymorphine to gain side-effects of partial amnesia and paranoia. To counteract this, minor doses of REDACTED are implemented into Shift's Polymorphine doses. Shift spent the entirety of her early days confined to the Callidus Temple until her extended training was completed. While Shift's first assignments were highly conventional for Callidus standards, her increasing paranoia led to her methods becoming much more erratic and her involvement in each task became more extreme to a point where serious concerns were raised with her handlers on her ability to continue on her operations. However, due to the need for every resource the Assassinorum can collect, Shift remained in action until the events of Operation Frozen Cosmos. Wargear and Possessions: Neural Shredder: Shift's neural shredder is largely unchanged from its original design, but boasts the ability to collapse in upon itself for compact storage. Due to the weapons rare and exotic nature, extensive modification is largely discouraged. C'tan Phase Sword: The gold bladed fractal blade used by Shift functions as a collapseable short sword, used primarily for killing blows and close combat situations. Functioning similarly to ancient and primitive devices such as butterfly knives, the weapon is still as sharp as it's standardised counterparts. Poison Knives: While typical Callidus make use of basic poisons to eliminate targets or open them to interrogation, during Operation Frozen Cosmos some of Shift's poison blades were modified with the "fear" toxin used by fellow assassin Koi Inanis. Digital Weapons: Unchanged and concealed as two rings on each finger. Personality and Beliefs: Shift was a analytical, cold and dispassionate operative with no attachment to their humanity, if there was any at any point. The cold and pained interactions often strained relations between people with less "professional" outlooks on life. Shift's constant interactions under deep cover destroyed any semblance of identity for the assassin, twisting their mind to a point where a mission never truly ends. According to Shift, the "characters" they play never truly leave, but are tucked away deep into the recesses of the mind. This obviously has deep internal psychological impacts Shift has long suppressed. Shift was ever planning, seemingly driven by a paranoid compulsion that anything could go wrong and everything needed to be prepared for. It is still unknown what caused this meticulous paranoid planning to manifest, as the characteristic was not present throughout Shift's early life. It is possible a mission outcome caused this, but due to Shift's highly classified record, one can never be certain. Notable Operations: Operation Bandersnatch: EXPUNGED BY ORDER OF INQUISITOR DRUMMOND, ORDO XENOS. CLEARANCE LEVEL CENTAURI DELTA. Assassination of EXPUNGED This assignment occurred on during the assault on REDACTED by the Chaos warband Blood of Khorne. Shift was responsible for the elimination of primary target EXPUNGED. ERROR FILE 726382/B the mission was a success. Assassination of Council of Havelyn: EXPUNGED BY ORDER OF ORDO HERETICUS open file code-449-alpha. file opened. access data stream. FURTHER INQUIRY WILL RESULT IN IMMEDIATE TERMINATION exit file h_ext 044. Operation Frozen Cosmos: [ENTRY REDACTED] REQUESTING DATA ACCESS security_clearance: INQUISITOR UVEREL, ORDO SICARIUS ACCESS DENIED Database error #826027460027. OVERRIDE EXTREMIS ORPHEON PENDING....EXTREMIS ORPHEON CONFIRMED. BIOMETRIC SCAN INITIATED. BIOMETRICS CONFIRMED execute system_entry 03329 WARNING, MEMETIC KILL AGENT HAS BEEN DEPLOYED, CEASE AND DESIST FURTHER INVESTIGATION. DATA ACCESS RESTRICTED TO ULTRA_EPSILON LEVEL CLEARANCE . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . MEMETIC AGENT TRIGGERED CONTINUED LIFE SIGNS DETECTED. INITIATE INTERLOCK CODE REMOVAL EPSILON_01926/CODE: ADRIFT IN NOMINE IMPERATOR INCOMING DATA STREAM..... Category:Imperial Characters Category:Characters Category:Callidus Temple Category:Imperium Category:Assassins Category:LordReaper